


Tonight

by perhapsaperson



Series: Holiday advent challenge 2019 [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, au where they're both in Atlantis bc reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapsaperson/pseuds/perhapsaperson
Summary: Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow, the plan that they’d be preparing for would be set in motion, the plan that the fate of this entire galaxy hinged on. Tonight, they could only wait.Holiday advent challenge day 11, prompt: lights
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jonas Quinn
Series: Holiday advent challenge 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566133
Kudos: 6





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an au where Jonas got to be in Atlantis and also Daniel came to Atlantis at some point after s10 of sg1

Jonas stares at the screen, trying to keep his focus on the Ancient writing in front of him, trying not to let his mind wander.

Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow, the plan that they’d be preparing for would be set in motion, the plan that the fate of this entire galaxy hinged on.

Everything was ready, by now. All the preparations had been made, every possible precaution, advantage, had been considered, every possible calculation had been checked and double checked. They were ready, as ready as they would ever be.

Now came the worst part. The waiting.

Tomorrow, they would embark. Tomorrow, he would have a purpose. He would have something to focus on, he would have so many important things to do that he wouldn’t have time to worry about anything.

Tonight, though, there was nothing left to de but wait, and that left his mind free to wander. To think about all the possible things that could go wrong tomorrow, all the ways their plan could fall apart, all the awful things that would happen if they did. All the things he had to lose.

He had some translations he’d been working on, new data they’d dug out of the Ancient database. It didn’t look especially important, based on what Jonas had translated so far, but it had to get done sometime. And, maybe more importantly, it was something to do. Something to occupy his mind.

So far, though, he wasn’t having much luck. He just kept reading and re-reading the same sentences, his mind fixated on worrying about the impending battle.

He’s startled out of his thought when someone calls him on the radio.

“Daniel to Jonas,” he hears. He picks up the radio.

“Jonas here.”

“Come meet me at the east pier.”

“What for?”

“Just come,” Daniel says, then the radio goes silent. Jonas wonders absently what Daniel could possibly need right now, but he’s not getting anything done here anyway.

He crosses the city to find Daniel, waiting at the the pier, gazing out over the city. He sit’s on the edge of the platform, legs dangling over the side.

“Daniel?” Jonas says. Daniel turns to him, smiling.

“Here,” he says, gesturing Jonas to sit next to him.

Jonas hesitantly steps closer. “Did you, uh, need something?”

Daniel shrugs, still smiling. “I just wanted to see you,” he says.

Jonas steps out onto the pier. He can hear music playing in the distance, spilling out of one of the windows. Faint here, but still recognizable.

“What is that?” He asks quietly.

“They’re having a little party,” Daniel says. “Downstairs somewhere.”

“Now? Why?”

Daniel looks up at him, his expression faintly amused, but distant. “Why not now?”

“I dunno,” Jonas says. “The night before a dangerous, galaxy-threatening battle?”

“Night before a dangerous mission is the best time to party,” Daniel says. “I mean, even if we win, you know some of us aren’t going to make it back.”

It’s a blunt, almost harsh statement, and Jonas feels a kind of heaviness settle in his chest. It’s the truth, no matter how he tries not to think it. What takes him by surprise, though, is the relief he feels at Daniel’s words. Maybe at finally hearing it aloud, the thing they all knew but that no one wanted to say out loud.

“For some people, this is the last chance to enjoy the night,” he says. “So it’s the best time to party.”

“I guess you’re right,” Jonas says softly, gazing over the city.

“C’mere,” says Daniel, after a long moment of silence.

“The music is nice,” Jonas says absently, stepping closer to the edge where Daniel sits. Daniel looks up at him, smiling softly.

“Did you, uh - did you need something?” Jonas asks again. He’s not sure why, because by now he knows the answer. Knows why he’s here.

“Nope,” Daniel says, standing up next to him. He gives Jonas a teasing look. “Why? Got somewhere else to be?”

“I was working on some translations,” he offers weakly. “From the Ancient database. I wanted to finish them before we left”

“They can wait,” says Daniel.

“Yeah?” Jonas smiles faintly.

“Sure,” Daniel says. “If things go badly tomorrow, then we won’t need them. If things go well, you’ll have plenty of time to finish them later. Either way, no problem.”

He’s giving Jonas that knowing look again. That look where Jonas is sure Daniel is looking straight through him, seeing everything he tries to keep hidden deep inside himself. He glances away.

“I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Well,” Daniel says, with an amused grin. “you could go join the party.”

Jonas laughs faintly.

“Or,” Daniel says, taking his hand. “You could stay here.”

Jonas looks up again, looks deep into Daniel’s eyes. He sees affection there, love, so deep that it warms his whole body.

“I could do that.”

Daniel holds out a hand. “Dance with me.”

Jonas feels himself smiling faintly. “Now?”

Daniel grins at him. “This could be our last night, Jonas Quinn,” he says. “We might not be here tomorrow. Dance with me? Tonight, before the world comes crashing down around us?”

Jonas takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Okay.”

Daniel pulls him close, and he’s smiling such a soft smile that Jonas feels his whole body warming. They sway together to the music, and Jonas doesn’t think of anything else. There’s only Daniel, here, now, with him.

**Author's Note:**

> writing about them again bc I love them


End file.
